Palpatine's Daughter
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Achsah always had a feeling that there was something very different about her, and she realized that her mother was hiding a dark secret, and that secret she learned was that she was the daughter of Emperor Palpatine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Achsah was walking down the long hallway looking at all the damage that happen during the Battle of Naboo._

_ " __Man they did a number here." Achsah said to herself as she looked at one of the statues and saw blaster fire marks on the marble._

_Off in the distant she heard a door close, and from the sound it was the door to the Queen's office._

_She also knew that they were making the Trade Federation sign a treaty that will remove what is left of the ships that were over Naboo. And the high officers and Nute Gunray were arrested for the invasion on Naboo._

_She continue her walk down the hallway towards the offices of the Queen and a couple other appointed officials._

_Coming around the corner Achsah looked down the long hallway and saw sitting on one of the benches was a young boy._

_ " __Hey you must be the boy who blew up the Federation Station, that was controlling all the Battle Droids?" Achsah said as she came up to the boy._

_ " __Oh hello, yea I was the one who blew up the station, am Anakin Skywalker." Anakin looked up at the girl, who was standing in front of him._

_ " __I want to say thank you for what you did, and am also sorry about your friend Master Jinn. Am Achsah." Achsah held out her hand for Anakin to shake._

_ " __Thank you, he was a great person, so what do you do here?" Anakin asked._

_ " __My mother works here, and well I just hang out around here while she works, but there are times I do help out in the kitchen, so what about you, where are you from and what do you do?" Achsah asked as she noticed that Anakin kept looking at the closed door that was behind._

_ " __Oh wow so do you live here in the Palace? Am from Tatooine and I will be training as a Jedi." Anakin said as he crossed his legs in front of him._

_ " __Wow a Jedi, Tatooine really is not that far from here, yes I live here, but my mom and I do have a small house not far from here, you want to know what they are talking about in there?" Achsah smiled at Anakin._

_ " __I did not know Tatooine was close. Yea I really want to know but Masters Kenobi, Yoda and Windu wanted me to stay right here." Anakin said._

_ " __Oh please, you can hear what is going on, just follow me and I will show you." Achsah said getting up and grabbing Anakin's hand and pulled him off the bench._

_They hurried down the hallway and stopped in front of a marble statue of one of the gods._

_ " __Um. . . neat statue but what has this to do with finding out what is going on in the office?" Anakin asked as he looked up at the statue._

_ " __Because this is the way to the secret room that is behind this statue, we need to hurry?" Achsah said as she reached down and tapped the base of the statue three times._

_The statue slid to the right and reveal a secret door way._

_Achsah walked into the dark hallway before grabbing Anakin's hand again and pulled him through the door that she had opened. She then hit a stone on the wall and the lights on the wall began to light up._

_Then she tapped the side of the wall twice and the statue slid back into place. Then she and Anakin followed the small lamps until they came up to a door, Achsah touched a stone again and the lights went out before she hit another stone twice and the door slid open._

_Achsah stepped into the small room and motion for Anakin to follow her, once inside the room they sat there and listened to the argument about what was on the treat was going on, down below them._

_ " __That is not right, I will not sign this!" Viceroy Nute Gunray yelled out._

_ " __If you do not sign it then you will be charge as a traitor to the Republic and will spend the rest of your life in prison." Queen Amidala said staring straight at the Viceroy._

_ " __How can I be called a traitor to the Republic when am not even part of it?" Nute Gunray said as he reminded the young Queen that he was a Separatist._

_ " __I know that Viceroy, but you are still under arrest if not for treason but for the coward that you are, and also for the invasion of a peaceful planet and people." Queen Amidala said as she nodded over to the three Jedi that were sitting a little down the table from her._

_ " __I still will not sign, and it is you who will be sorry." Gunray glared at the young Queen._

_ " __No Viceroy it is you who will be sorry." Amidala gave the Viceroy a smile._

_The room became very quiet, then there was a sound of chanting, then it began to get louder and louder, then the two children watched as Nute Gunray reached out for the tablet and began signing his name on it._

_ " __Thank you Viceroy, guards please take the Viceroy to the Jedi's ship." Amidala said as she nodded at the Jedi again._

_ " __What . . . wait you cannot do this. . . I did not mean . . . ." Gunray said as the two guards came up and began putting cuffs back on him._

_ " __Well I just did, and Master Yoda I give this to you so that way you can give it to the Senate and to the Chancellor." Amidala said picking up the tablet and handing it over to the Jedi Master._

_Achsah backed out of the small space and pulled Anakin out of the space before hitting the stone once and the small door closed, before hitting the other stone she hit earlier and the small lights came back on again._

_ " __Come on, we need to be back at the bench before they come out of the office." Achsah hurried them down the hallway._

_Back at the opening Achsah hit the stone which closed the door earlier and this time it slid the statue away from the door. Then the children stepped out of behind the statue._

_ " __Go sit back down on the bench, I need to leave you now, and if I do not get to see you again then I wish you well, and it was nice meeting you Anakin." Achsah said as she tapped on the bottom of the statue again and it slid back into place._

_ " __Ok, and it was nice meeting you too Achsah, and good luck in whatever you do in your life to come." Anakin said before turning away from Achsah and headed back to the bench that he was sitting on before he went into the hidden space._

_Achsah walked on towards the kitchen and once there she found a stack of dirty dishes waiting for her._

_ " __You know spying will only get you into trouble young one." The elderly cook said as she rolled the dough for the pastries that she was making for dessert._

_ " __I was just wondering what was going on is all." Achsah said as she started the water for the dirty dishes that she was going to wash._

_ " __I understand but you must be very careful young one because one day you might hear something you should not." The cook said as she finished rolling out the dough._

_ " __I will be very careful, am going to miss you when mom and I head to Coruscant in two days." Achsah poured the soap into the water._

_ " __And I will miss you too sweetie, but you need to continue you training and studies." The elderly lady said as she began cutting out the shape of the tarts._

_ " __I know." Achsah grabbed the first stack of dishes and put them into the water._

_Four hours later Achsah was just finishing up her dinner._

_ " __Good night Mayla." Achsah said to the cook as she got up from the small dining table, and went over to the counter and put her dish into the sink._

_ " __Good night Achsah and you have pleasant dreams, and tell your mother I will have breakfast served at six because the guests will be gone and everyone who are here will be sleeping in some." Mayla said as she washed the two dirty dishes that were in the sink._

_Achsah gave the elderly lady a hug before heading out of the kitchen and making her way to the staff quarters in the Palace._

_Walking into the small quarters that her and her mother share together, she looked around the small living quarters and saw that her mother was not there; then walking over to her mother's room she reached out and touch the door and reached out with her powers that she has, and scanned the room and felt no body in the room, that is when she realized that she was all alone in the quarters._

_Going back into the living area Achsah saw on the small table by the door there was a small light flashing which let her know there was a message from someone._

_Achsah hit the button and her mother's image showed up._

_ " __Hey sweetheart, I will be home really late, the Senator has asked for my help for a party that is having tomorrow night, love you and see you in the morning." Achsah's mother said before her image faded._

_ " __Great, yeah right a party, I get a feeling there is something more going on." Achsah said to herself as she headed for her bedroom to get ready for bed._

_Once Achsah was ready for bed, she climbed into the bed and grabbed her tablet and began studying her lessons that she needed for her classes._

_Achsah began to get very sleepy so she turned off her tablet and put it down on the nightstand before laying down and falling sound asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_The streets are crowded with people who are for out for the evening, and there were also a lot of police droids out patrolling the streets looking for any kind of trouble._

_They were around due to some rash break ins in the warehouse district and the stuff that was stolen were spice and some illegal drugs._

_There were rumors that someone who works in the Outerworld Club was involved with the break ins, but the police never found anything there, so now they believe it could be from the lower levels of the city that are involved._

_Achsah passed a dark alleyway when she felt a presence that she felt once before._

_Heading down the alley she heard something coming from one of the dumpsters._

_ " __You do know you can some kind of illness from diving into those things." Achsah said coming up to the dumpster._

_ " __What how would you know. . . Oh Achsah what are you doing here?" Anakin said as he stood up from the garbage that he was going through._

_ " __I was on my to get something to eat, I should you the same thing too, where is your Jedi Master, um . . . Kenobi is it?" Achsah looked around and saw a couple of red eyes looking at them._

_ " __I was looking for some parts to build a flyer and yes my Master is Kenobi, but right now he is off on a mission. So what about you what are you doing here on Coruscant?" Anakin ask as he climbed out of the dumpster._

_ " __My mother is working for the new Senator, who took the Chancellor's Senate seat. Um . . . you do know that those races are illegal, and if you are caught you will be spending some time in jail." Achsah looked behind Anakin and saw the pair of eyes were a little closer now._

_ " __Oh, so when did you get here?" Anakin asked taking Achsah by the arm and lead them out of the ally way._

_ " __We just arrived about two hours ago, so have you had dinner?" Achsah asked as they were in the middle of the main walkway._

_ " __Ok, no I haven't oh man am going to be late for the dinner bell." Anakin said as he realized it was close to dinner._

_ " __You know you can have dinner with me, I was looking for a place to eat." Achsah said as she looked around the area._

_ " __That sounds great thanks um . . . I know one place we can go, Obi-Wan has taken me there a couple of times. They have the best spice cakes." Anakin led them towards a diner that Anakin really likes._

_They walked down the walkway as people rushed by them to go to where ever they were going._

_ " __Here we are." Anakin said as they came up to the building._

_ " __Ok, so what is good besides the spice cakes?" Achsah asked as Anakin opened the door and held it open for her._

_ " __The sliders are really good, hey Dexter." Anakin nodded to the owner as he came into the diner._

_ " __Anakin it is good to see you again, where is Obi-Wan… I do see you have a prettier company with you today." Dexter said with a laugh._

_ " __Yeah, she is a lot prettier that Obi-Wan. Dexter this is Achsah, Achsah this is Dexter." Anakin introduced the two._

_ " __It is nice to meet you Dexter." Achsah smiled at Dexter as she shook one of his four hands._

_ " __The same here, please have a seat and your waitress will be with you, I need to get back to the kitchen it is really nice to meet you." Dexter said as he motion for the human waitress to follow the two children and take their orders._

_Anakin and Achsah found a table by the window and they sat down and before they could grab the menus their waitress was standing next to the table._

_ " __Hello, am Hermione and I will be your waitress so what can I get you to drink?" Hermione said as she looked at the two children._

_ " __Hey Hermione, I would like Jawa Juice please, and I know what I want, and I would have the sliders please." Anakin said as he looked up to Hermione and gave her his order._

_ " __Ok and for you?" Hermione turned her attention to Achsah._

_ " __I believe I will have the same thing as Anakin please." Achsah said as she looked up at her waitress._

_ " __Ok that is two sliders and Jawa Juice, I will be back with your drinks." Hermione said before walking away from the table._

_ " __So you are going to be living here?" Anakin asked as he turned his attention to the girl sitting in front of him._

_ " __Yeah, and am already missing Naboo, the sound of the waterfalls, the birds and the greenery of the trees and plants." Achsah said as sadness came across her face._

_ " __I know what you mean, for the short time that I was there, I really liked it there." Anakin said as Hermione came back with their drinks._

_Thirty minutes later they finished their Spice Cakes and was about to leave and head back to their rooms._

_ " __Thank you for dinner, maybe we can do this again some other time next week." Anakin started to get up from the table._

_ " __You are welcome, sure that sounds great, so are you going back to the dumpsters or head to the Temple?" Achsah asked as they headed out of the diner._

_ " __No more playing in the dumpster I need to get back to the Temple because it is meditation time and am sure Master Yoda will be checking in on me." Anakin made a face when he mention Yoda's name._

_ " __Master Yoda cannot be that bad, yeah I need to get back to the apartment and finish unpacking my stuff before my mom gets back from the Senate building." Achsah said as they came up to the taxi stop._

_ " __Well here is the taxi that I need see you later." Anakin said as a taxi came up to them._

_ " __Wait I will ride with you." Achsah said as Anakin started getting into the taxi._

_ " __Ok, are you sure?" Anakin asked as Achsah sat down next to him._

_ " __Yes am sure he to the Jedi Temple please." Achsah told Anakin before giving the driver their destination._

_The driver nodded his head before heading off to the Temple._

_ " __Here we are the Jedi Temple." The driver said as he stopped on the landing platform._

_Anakin got out of the taxi and was about to pay for the ride, but the driver told him that the Jedi did not need to pay._

_Anakin waved bye before running inside the Temple._

_ " __I need to go to 500 Republica Please." Achsah giving the driver a new address._

_ " __Right away." The driver said before heading towards the address._

_Two hours later Achsah finished with her bath and said good night to her mother before heading off to her room._

_She got ready for bed, then climbed into her bed and falling sound asleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_ " __Rise and shine sleepy head you have a field trip that you are going on in about an hour." Benaiah said as he came into the room and turning on the light._

_ " __Man, I really don't want to Master." Achsah whined and pulling the covers over her head._

_ " __That is what you get for staying up to late, now come on and get ready for breakfast before heading out." Benaiah came over to the bed and grabbed the covers, and pulled them off the very stubborn girl._

_ " __Ok, ok am up, aren't you and Master Kenobi going on a mission today?" Achsah sat up and began rubbing her eyes._

_ " __We are still going but first I have to make sure that you are on the school transport before I head off on my mission." Benaiah went over to his bed and sat down._

_ " __I see so when will you both be back?" Achsah got up and went over to her foot chest._

_ " __We will be gone for two weeks, but after you come back here you will report to Master Windu and he will bring you to me." The Jedi Master said as he watched his young Padawan._

_ " __Ok, am going to get washed up and I'll meet you down in the dining hall." Achsah headed for the door and opened it._

_ " __Ok see you then." Benaiah nodded before Achsah walked out of the room._

_Achsah left the room and walked down the hallway._

_ " __Morning Achsah, are you ready for our trip today?" Anakin asked as he came up to Achsah and they both headed down the hall._

_ " __Morning Anakin, I guess so, my idea to freeze my butt off isn't my idea of fun. So what about you?" Achsah looked over to Anakin and saw that he looked like he just woke up too._

_ " __Tell me about, Master Obi-Wan thought it would be a good idea if I had my own light saber instead of Master Qui-Gon's saber, which was given to me after he died." Anakin realized that Achsah was looking at him and he began running his hand through his hair._

_ " __I see, but didn't you tell me that the saber was really Obi-Wan's" Achsah just shook her head as she watched Anakin nervously smoothing his wild bed hair._

_ " __Um. . . yes and no, he lost his and was able to grab Master Qui-Gon's before he killed the Sith, so it is really his but he wants me to make my own, one that would fit me a little better." Anakin said before they came up to the boys' refresher._

_ " __Oh I see, well we are at your stop, so I'll see you later then." Achsah said as they came up to the door._

_Anakin nodded before opening the door and walked into the refresher, and Achsah began walking after she watched the refresher door close._

_Finally getting to the girls' refresher she opened the door and walked into the room._

_ " __Morning." Two girls said together as Achsah came into the room._

_ " __Morning." Achsah returned the greeting before heading for an empty stall._

_Achsah took off her clothes and stepped into the shower stall._

_ " __Oh that feels so wonderful." Achsah said to herself as the hot water cascade down her body._

_She stood there for another minute just letting the hot water smooth out the tightness in her muscles, before grabbing the soap and began washing herself._

_As she stood there rinsing the soap off her body she closed her eyes and began to relax her body and clear her mind._

_ " __Soon very soon." A voice said in Achsah's head._

_ " __What the. . .?" Achsah opened her eyes and looked around just to make sure that she was alone in the stall._

_Shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower, and grabbing the towel that was laying on the bench. Achsah began drying herself off before getting dress._

_Once dress Achsah went over the sinks and brushed her teeth before she left the refresher and going back to her quarters. _

_Walking into the room Achsah saw that Benaiah had his bag sitting on his bed, but he was not in the room._

_Putting her things on her bed Achsah before leaving the quarters and headed down to the dining hall for breakfast._

_Walking into the dining hall Achsah saw her Master sitting Obi-Wan and Anakin and the two Jedi Masters were in deep conversation while Anakin was looking so very bored._

_ " __Hey Achsah are you ready for our trip?" Luna asked as she came up to Achsah and got in the food line._

_ " __Hey Luna yeah am ready, the only thing am not looking forward to is the freezing cold." Achsah said grabbing her food tray._

_ " __Tell me about it, man Master Kenobi is next to Anakin." Luna said as she saw where Anakin was sitting at so that way she could not sit with him._

_ " __Yeah I guess they are going over plans for a mission." Achsah said as the kitchen droid put some kind of mush on her tray._

_ " __Wow I wish I was going on a mission beside going to get a crystal for our sabers." Luna grabbed herself a drink._

_The only thing Achsah did was nod her head as she grabbed her drink before heading for the dining area._

_ " __Isn't that your Master sitting with them?" Luna asked as she noticed that Achsah's Master was sitting with Obi-Wan and Anakin._

_ " __Yes that is Master Benaiah, well I see you after breakfast." Achsah said before heading over to the table where her Jedi Master was sitting with the other Jedi Master and His Padawan Learner._

_ " __Morning Achsah, it is nice to see you, hope you slept well." Obi-Wan said as he looked up at the young girl, who stood next to her Master's chair._

_ " __Good morning Master Kenobi thank you, I did sleep well. Master Benaiah, Anakin." Achsah nodded to Anakin, her Master and Obi-Wan before sitting down next to her Master._

_ " __You seem a little upset, anything wrong?" Master Benaiah noticed a small frown on his Padawan's face._

_ " __Am not upset , am just a little confused is all." Achsah said as she picked up the spoon and began eating her breakfast._

_ " __Really, so what are you confused about?" Benaiah looked over at his young Padawan._

_ " __Well, I heard a voice, but when I looked around I did not see who it was, but the person should not have been in the girls' refresher." Achsah took another bite of her breakfast._

_ " __What do you mean about the person should not be in the refreshes?" Obi-Wan asked._

_ " __Well the voice I heard was make." Achsah said taking a sip of her juice._

_ " __A male's voice, can you tell me what this voice said?" Benaiah asked as he looked at his Padawan with concern._

_ " __Yes Master, I can tell you what he said but I do not know what it means though, he said _

_' __soon very soon.'" Achsah repeated what she heard._

_ " __Mmm . . . I wonder what that means, I guess we may have to figure this out, but at the moment you really should not worry about, unless it keeps happening it seems you are in tuned to." Benaiah smiled at his young Padawan before taking a sip of his Caf._

_ " __Well that voice was also full of hatred, old and very scary." Achsah shivered as she recalled the sound of the voice that she heard in the fresher._

_ " __Oh, that does not sound very good, and your Master is right Padawan if you hear the voice again you must let him know." Obi-Wan took a sip of his Caf._

_ " __Yes Master Kenobi I will let him know, um… what happens if it happens again when you are gone on this mission Master." Achsah looked over to her Master._

_ " __Then you should go to either Master Yoda or Master Windu." Benaiah looked at his young Padawan._

_ " __Yes Master would it be ok if I told them before I leave for the field trip?" Achsah asked._

_ " __Yes that is a good idea." Benaiah said and took a hold of Achsah's hand and held it to let her know things will be ok._

_Achsah gave her Master a small smile before she began eating her breakfast._

_ " __We better get these two to the transport." Obi-Wan said as he watched Anakin finish his last bite of his breakfast._

_ " __Ok, we need to see Masters Yoda and Windu first." Benaiah said as he finished his Caf._

_ " __Ok you have thirty." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin got up from the table._

_Benaiah and Achsah got up from the table and they left and went to see either Masters Yoda or Windu._

_ " __Enter you may." Master Yoda called out to the person buzzing his chamber door._

_The door slid opened and Benaiah and Achsah came into the room._

_ " __Good morning Master Yoda, we are sorry to disturbed you but something has happen to my Padawan." Benaiah said as he and Achsah came further into the room._

_ " __Good morning to you and your Padawan, help your Padawan needs?" Master Yoda asked looking at the two people who were standing right in front._

_ " __Um…yes master, something happen earlier this morning while I was in the fresher, well… I heard a voice… a male's voice." Achsah said as she looked straight at Master Yoda._

_ " __I see, a male's voice, and can you describe this voice?" Master Yoda asked looking straight at the young Padawan._

_ " __Yes Master, the voice was old and very scary and also the person was full of hatred." Achsah said as she looked at Yoda who nodded for her to tell him everything that she knows about this voice or person. _

_ " __I see, what did this person say?" Yoda asked as he wonder who could be upsetting one of his Padawans._

_ " __The person said, soon very soon?" Achsah said shivering when she said those words again._

_I see, I will search the Force for this person and if you hear it again, and even more words come to you, you come to me." Yoda said as he nodded to the Master of the Young Padawan._

_ " __Yes I will come and let you know Master Yoda." Achsah said. _

_ " __Go now you must and see you when you come back you Padawan." Yoda nodded to both people standing in front of him._

_Both Master and Padawan nodded to the Grand Master Jedi before leaving the room and headed for the hanger bay._

_ " __Ok you listen to the instructor and I will see you in few days, and if you do hear that voice again tell Master Yoda, be careful and listen to the Force and let it guide you." Benaiah said as they came up the transporter that was going to take Achsah to Llum._

_ " __I will listen to not only to my instructor but to the Force, and if I hear that voice again then I will go to Master Yoda, well it is time for me to get on board." Achsah said as couple of other Padawans ran up the ramp._

_ " __Ok see you soon and May The Force Be With You." Benaiah smiled at his Padawan._

_ " __Ok, see you soon too, and May The Force Be With You too Master." Achsah smiled back at her Master before turning around and running up the ramp, and entering the ship._

_Achsah went into the lounge and saw that everybody was getting into their seats and getting buckled up._

_ " __Hey I was saving you a seat." Anakin said as Achsah came up to him._

_ " __Hey thank you, well Master Yoda told me to come and see him if what happen this morning happens again." Achsah said sitting down in the seat and buckling up._

_ " __That is a great idea, well here we go, am hoping to find a blue crystal for my light saber." Anakin said as the ship began to lift off._

_Four hours later the Jedi transport landed on the frozen planet of Llum._

_ " __Ok everyone grab your snow jacket and then come off the ship with your partner." The Jedi weapon Master told the Padawans as they got out of their seats._

_ " __Yes Master!" the young Padawans called out._

_The young Padawans went to the storage lockers and grabbed the coats, gloves, boots and scarves and put them all on before walking outside of the ship and into the snowing blizzard._

_The Jedi Instructor said the secret password and the thin iced opening melted away from the entrance to the cave._

_ " __Ok you all have one hour, and if you are not back here with in that time, then you will be sealed up, for the ice will start to freeze back up and will be completely frozen up in an hour. So go now and listen to the Force, for it will guide you to your crystal, and May The Force Be With You all." The Jedi Instructor said as he motion for the children to go on their crystal quest._

_When Achsah entered the frozen cave she closed her eyes and focused on the Force._

_Achsah followed the Force and it started to led her to an opening on her right side._

_ " __Where are you going?" Anakin asked as he saw Achsah head for the opening._

_ " __Am being called to go this way, and I have to follow it, it is like my crystal is calling out to me." Achsah said as she motion for Anakin to follow her._

_ " __Ok am hoping I could find my crystal here too." Anakin followed Achsah as they headed for the cavern._

_Both Padawans walked further and deeper into the cavern, when Achsah stopped._

_ " __Wait a minute something wants me to go here." Achsah says as she feels a strong pull towards the rocks on her left side._

_ " __Ok, and I too feel that pull." Anakin said as he follows the other Padawan to the rocks._

_They came to the rock and Achsah held out her hand and one of the Crystals began to glow._

_She closed her eyes and with the power of the Force, she manage to dislodge the crystal from the rock and it flown into her hand._

_She opened her eyes and saw the blue crystal glow brighter in her hand._

_ " __Wow that is so cool, something wants me to come over here." Anakin said as he motion for another pile of rocks next to the rocks that Achsah found her crystal in._

_ " __Ok." Achsah put her crystal into her pocket of her coat._

_Like Achsah Anakin held out his right hand and also dislodged the crystal from the rock._

_When I landed in her hand it began to glow brightly just like Achsah's crystal did._

_ " __Well we have our crystal so we better get going we have about thirty to get back to the ship." Achsah said as Anakin put his crystal in to his coat pocket._

_They headed out of the cavern and the out of cave._

_ " __Padawans welcome back believe it or not you two are the first ones out, now get inside the ship and get warmed up." The Jedi Knight said as Anakin and Achsah came up to her._

_ " __Yes Mistress." The two Padawans said together as they turned around they saw that the ice was further down on entrance of the cave._

_They got on the ship and the pilot handed them hot chocolate after they took off their coats._

_ " __This will warm you both up." The pilot said as he took the coats and put them in their lockers._

_They took their cups and sat down in their seats and waited for the others to return back to the ship._

_An hour later all the Padawans were back on board the ship and heading back to the Jedi Temple._

_Once the ship landed at the hanger bay of the Temple, and waiting for the ship was Master Mace Windu._

_ " __Master Windu, may I help you?" the Jedi Knight asked as she came off the ship with the small group of Padawans following her._

_ " __Yes, am here waiting for Padawans Anakin and Achsah. I am to take them to their Masters." Windu said as he saw the two Padawans that he needed._

_ " __Padawan Anakin, and Padawan Achsah you need to go with Master Windu, he is to take you to where ever your Masters are." The Jedi Knight called out to the two Padawans._

_Anakin and Achsah came up to the Master Windu._

_ " __Ok young ones are you ready to go to your Masters?" Windu said to the young Padawans._

_ " __Yes Master we are ready?" the two Padawans said together. _

_The Jedi Knight bowed her head to the Jedi Master, before the Jedi Master left with the two Padawans._

_ " __Ok you two can either stay here or come up to cockpit that would be fine." Windu said as he closed the hatch and was about go to the cockpit._

_ " __We will both come with you, and Anakin can sit in the co-pilot seat." Achsah said as they headed for the cockpit._

_They got into their seats and Windu flew the ship to the planet that was in the Mid-Rim region and to where the kids' Jedi Masters were, and waiting for them._

_ " __Ok here we are and there are your Masters." Windu said as he looked out the window and saw the two Jedi Masters waiting for the hatch door to open up._

_ " __Thank you Master, and May The Force Be With You." Achsah said as she got up and bowed her head to Windu before leaving the cockpit._

_ " __Thank you Master and May The Force Be With You." Anakin said as he followed Achsah out of the cockpit and then off the ship._

_Coming up to their Masters the two Padawans followed the two Jedi Masters to the tent that they would be staying in for the next couple of days, while they help with the peace treaty._

_After a dinner that their hosts had made for them, the two Padawans said goodnight and headed inside the tent and got into their beds and fell sound asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_ " __Good morning sweetie." Bilhah said as Achsah came into the kitchen._

_ " __Morning mom, what is for breakfast, oh morning Masters Kenobi, Benaiah and Anakin." Achsah asked when she stepped further into the room and saw her Master along with Master Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin sitting at the small kitchen table._

_ " __Morning Padawan Achsah we are going to be relaxing today." Master Benaiah said as Achsah came over the table and sat down next to Anakin._

_ " __That sounds so great, after the mission we just finished which really took the energy out of us, so when do I get to build my saber?" Achsah asked as her mother helped the kitchen maid serve the Jedi._

_ " __You are correct about it taking our energy and you will build it when you get back to the Temple, you will build it in you weapons class." Benaiah said as Bilhah poured Caf into his cup._

_ " __Ok that sounds great." Achsah said as her mother finished putting the food on a tray._

_ " __Well if you guys need anything do not hesitate to ask Ceera here, I have to bring the Queen her breakfast and get her ready for the day before doing my other duties for the day." Bilhah said putting the cup of Caf on the tray before picking up the tray._

_Everyone at the table nodded as the Jedi began to stuff their faces with their breakfast._

_After breakfast the three male Jedi wanted to check out the hanger bay and the go fishing. _

_Achsah was passing the Queen's office when a voice called out to her._

_ " __Padawan Achsah could you please come here?" Queen Amidala called out to the young girl._

_ " __You wanted to see me Your Majesty?" Achsah walked into the office before coming up to the desk and bow to the Queen of Naboo._

_ " __Yes, I have a small mission for you, I need for you to give this to the Senator and see if he can get it into the Republic Senate." Queen Amidala asked as she handed Achsah a data chip._

_ " __Yes Your Majesty and is there anything else you would like for me to do while am at the Senate Building." Achsah asked as Sabe came into the room with her mother._

_ " __Yes, please see if the Senators and Reperasinatives have anything for me to look at or sign and bring whatever they give here to me." Amidala said as Sabe came up to the chair._

_ " __Yes Your Majesty, and thank you for giving me this assignment." Achsah said as she bowed to the Queen and looking over to her mother and saw a proud smile on her mother's face._

_Achsah left the Queen's office and headed for the guestrooms so that way she could change her clothes._

_She had just walked into her room when there was a knock on the door._

_ " __Hey Achsah I thought maybe we could go sightseeing, mostly of you showing me around the town." Anakin asked as he stood in the doorway._

_ " __Oh, I would love to but at the moment I have to do something for the Queen, but after I come back we can go into town." Achsah said as Anakin moved aside so she could walk out of the room._

_ " __Ok that would be fine, I take the two Masters went fishing?" Anakin said as they walked down the hallway._

_ " __I thought you were going with them." Achsah said as they came to the stair case._

_ " __I was but, then I realized that I would be with them by myself, and that would not be to fun mostly with Obi-Wan. Well I guess I could go to the hanger bay and see if anyone needs help there." Anakin said as they walked down the stairs._

_ " __Ok that sounds a lot better than hanging out with both Masters. This should not take me long and I will come to you in the hanger bay." Achsah said as they walked towards the hanger bay._

_The walked into the hanger bay and Anakin's eyes lit up when he saw workers working on a few ships._

_ " __See you later." Anakin said before heading off towards the chief mechanic who was standing and talking to a couple of his mechanics._

_ " __Hey Achsah are you ready." The speeder driver said as Achsah came up to the speeder._

_ " __Hey Bobana, I need to go to the Senate Building please." Achsah said shaking the driver's hand._

_ " __Sure thing, how long are you going to be there?" Bobana asked as they got into the speeder._

_ " __Um, well that really depends on the Senators and the Repensatives have for me to give to the Queen." Achsah said as the speeder lifted up and Bobana drove them out of the hanger bay and headed down the road to the City Hall building._

_ " __I will wait right here for you in the hanger bay." Bobana said as he pulled into the City Hall's hanger bay._

_ " __Ok am hoping it will not take too long." Achsah said as Bobana parked the speeder and then she got out of the speeder and walked across the hanger bay to the turbo lift._

_Achsah came up to the turbo lift, she hit the call button, once the lift came down to the hanger bay level, the doors opened up and Achsah stepped onto the lift and hit the button that the level that the offices were on._

_Achsah stepped off the lift and began walking down the hallway to the Republic Senator's office._

_ " __It has to be done tonight." A voice said as it was coming from an office._

_ " __Yes My Master, the only time when the Queen is by herself is when she is in the fresher or when she is in her bed asleep." Another voice said._

_Achsah just stood there outside the door and listen to what was being said._

_She got a little closer to the door and slightly looked into the room and saw a Senator's Aide talking to someone who was out of her vision._

_ "__Then it will have to be done tonight while she is asleep. I do not care how you do it, but I want her dead before morning." The voice of the person said._

_ "__Yes my Master." The aide said bowing his head._

_ "__Great then it will be soon very soon." The voice said._

_ "__Oh my gods, that is the same person from a couple of days ago." Achsah said to herself as she moved away from the open door, and found a small alcove and waited until she saw the aide walk out of the room._

_Stepping out of her hiding place she hurried down to the Senator's office, but before she knocked on the door she found a hideaway behind a column and pulled out her com-link._

_ " __Achsah I cannot talk at the moment am trying to get the Queen ready for her meeting with the Governor." Achsah's mother said as walked away from the Amidala and one of her hand maidens._

_ " __Mom please listen to me, the Queen is in danger." Achsah said as she looked around to make sure that she was not seen._

_ " __What do you mean by that." Bilhah said as she looked over to the Queen and her handmaiden._

_ " __I overheard an aide talking to someone and he was told to kill Queen Amidala tonight while she is asleep, and I have heard of the voice of who ordered the assassination before, so please mom this is real and if we do not do anything the Queen will die." Achsah said with fear in her voice._

_ " __Ok we will decide what is best for the Queen." Bilhah looked over to Queen Amidala who nodded to let her know that they should get her out of the Palace._

_ " __Ok I need to finish the assignment that am on." Achsah said as she stepped out from the column._

_ " __Ok see you when you get back here." Bilhah said as the Queen nodded to her._

_Achsah ended the conversation and headed for the Senator's office, knocking on the door and was answered by a protocol droid._

_ " __The Senator is talking to the Governor so please state your business." The droid said blocking the door._

_ " __I was sent here by the Queen to pick up some data chips from him for her to look over and I have a couple of chips to give him too." Achsah said putting her hand in the pocket of her pants and pulling out the chips so the droid could see them._

_ " __I see please come in Jedi and wait right here and I will let the Senator know your business with him." The droid said moving to the side so Achsah could come into the office._

_ " __Thank you." Was all she said as she stepped into the room._

_Achsah went over to the couch and sat down to wait to see the Senator._

_ " __Please follow me, the Senator will see you now." The droid said coming back into the receiving office._

_Achsah got up and followed the droid into the Senator's office._

_ " __Ah young Padawan Achsah it is a pleasure to see you again. The droid here tells me that you have some data chips from the Queen?" the Senator said getting up from his chair._

_ " __Thank you sir and it is great to see you again. Yes Her Majesty asked me to give you these and to see if you have anything that she needs to read or sign." Achsah shook the Senator's hand when he came up to her._

_ " __Ah yes, well you are in luck I do have one thing for her to look at and see what her opinion on this matter." The Senator went back to his seat and began looking for the data chip that he was going to give to the Queen._

_ " __Ok, um… here are the data chips the Queen wanted you to go over and see about bring it up in the Senate." Achsah said as she pulled out the chips from her pants pocket._

_ " __Ok here we go, please give these to her and I will look at these tomorrow. Thank you and I hope you have a great day young Padawan Learner." The Senator said as he bowed his head._

_ " __You have a great day too." Achsah bowed her head back before leaving the office and went to the other government officials and collected data chips from them._

_ " __Master Benaiah." Achsah said as she got into the turbo lift._

_ " __Go ahead Achsah." Benaiah answered his com-link._

_ " __I want to let you know that I came across an assassination plot to kill the Queen tonight, and I heard that voice again, and it was him that is behind the assassination plot." Achsah said as the lift stopped at the hanger bay._

_ " __I see then Kenobi and I will get back to the Palace and let the Queen know about the plot." Benaiah said as Obi-Wan looked at him._

_ " __You do not have to worry about that when I learned of the plot I told my mother who was with the Queen, and she knows and they coming up with a plan to get the Queen out of the Palace." Achsah said as she walked across the hanger bay to where the Speeder was parked._

_ " __That is a great job my young Padawan, am proud to know you thought about what is going to happen and you saved an officials life." Benaiah said with a huge smile on his face._

_ " __Thank you Master, well am heading back to the Palace now, I was doing an assignment for the Queen." Achsah said as she came up to the speeder._

_ " __Ok, that is a good thing that you went on this assignment, we will see you when we get back to the Palace Benaiah out." The Jedi Master said before ending the conversation and putting his com-link in the pants pocket._

_ " __Your Padawan is good, and now we have to find out who is the assassin, and you know what I believe your Padawan can act as a decoy." Obi-Wan said as a plan began to form in his head._

_Everybody headed back to the Palace and learned that the Queen escaped the Palace and Achsah was the Queen's decoy._

_And it was in the middle of the night the assassination attempt was foiled and the would be assassin was captured and sent to prison._

_Once everything was claim down for the rest of the night, Achsah laid back down in the bed and fell back to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_ " __Rise and shine my young Padawan." Benaiah came into the room and turned on the light._

_ " __Damn Benaiah, it is way too early to be getting up, can I sleep for ten more parsec." Achsah rolled over and pulled the covers over her head._

_ " __I wish you and even myself could sleep in some, but we cannot because we have to meet up with Obi-Wan and Anakin, we are going on a joint mission." Benaiah said as sitting down on his bed._

_ " __Oh yeah, tell me why both of us are going again?" Achsah said rolling back over and pulling the covers off her face so she could look at Benaiah._

_ " __Well Obi-Wan is going to be with a one group of people who want a peace treaty while we are going to be with the other group and have what they want on the peace treaty and then we will sit with both parties after they have what they want, then they will sit together and make one treaty." Benaiah said getting up and went over to the desk and grabbed the data chip._

_ " __Oh, well we do not want to be late so let me get up and get ready." Achsah sat up and swung her legs over the bed's edge._

_ " __Ok see you down in the hanger bay when you are done here." Benaiah went over to the door and nodded to his Padawan before leaving the room._

_Achsah got out of the bed went to her trunk and grabbed her clothes. She headed out of the room and went down to the hallway to the fresher and getting into the shower._

_ " __Morning Achsah?" Nala said as Achsah came into the room._

_ " __Morning Nala." Achsah came over to the sink._

_ " __So what are you getting Anakin for his birthday?" Nala asked as she ran the brush through her hair._

_ " __Um. . . am not sure at the moment." Achsah said as she put the paste on the small brush._

_ " __Well you have a couple of weeks." Nala said putting her hair up in the ponytail._

_ " __Yes I know his birthday is in two weeks." Achsah said drying her mouth._

_ " __Well am going to be late for breakfast and maybe I will be having breakfast with Anakin." Nala said before walking out the door._

_ " __Yeah right." Achsah said to herself._

_Going to the shower stall and turning on the water and getting undress before stepping into the hot water._

_Achsah let the hot water cascade down her back and body._

_After her quick shower Achsah got dressed went back to her quarters before heading off to the hanger bay._

_As she got to the turbo lift the doors opened up and Nala stepped off the lift and she had a sad look on her face._

_ " __Hey Nala let me guess Anakin was not at breakfast." Achsah smiled at Nala._

_ " __Um. . . yeah, he was not down in the dining hall for breakfast." Nala said as she had a sad look on her face._

_ " __I see will the reason why you did not see him is because he is in the hanger bay getting ready to go somewhere with his Master now if you excuse me, I have to get to the hanger bay where Anakin is waiting for me." Achsah gave Nala a smile before getting onto the lift._

_The door closed on the total shock girl and Achsah kept on smiling as she hit the button and the doors closed and started down to the hanger bay._

_The lift stopped and the doors opened up and Achsah stepped off the lift and walked across the hanger bay to where the ship was and she saw Anakin waiting outside the ship._

_ " __Hey, Master Benaiah was about to come and get you." Anakin came up to Achsah as she came up to the ship._

_ " __Hey, he needs to chill, he knew what I was doing and got here before the time he told me too." Achsah said as she looked at her time piece._

_ " __Oh well he did not tell me that so where were you?" Anakin asked._

_ " __Well he knew I was going to take a quick shower before coming down here." Achsah said as they walked up the ramp._

_When they came into the lounge and Achsah gave Benaiah a dirty look before she headed for her quarters._

_ " __What was that all about?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched the young Padawan stormed off to the sleeping quarters._

_ " __She is pissed because I told Anakin to wait for her outside and if she did not get here soon that I was going to ask him to get her." Benaiah said as Anakin walked by just shaking his head at the two Masters as he went to the cockpit._

_ " __I see so do you know what she was doing this whole time." Obi-Wan said as he got up from the chair._

_ " __She got slightly cranky and she went to the fresher, that is why she was not with me, well I guess it is time we leave here." Benaiah said getting up and him and Obi-Wan headed for the cockpit._

_ " __Anakin why don't you go and lay down and try to get some sleep." Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand on his Padawan's shoulder._

_ " __Ok thank you Master." Anakin got up from the chair and headed for the sleeping quarters._

_Anakin walked through the ship and came to one of the empty rooms. Walking into the room and closing the door, he went over to the bed and sat down before he started taking off his boots before laying down and falling asleep._

_After Obi-Wan and Benaiah put the ship into hyperspace and the corrinets into the Navi-Computer even they went to their quarters and went to sleep too._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_Achsah was jerked out of her sleep, she laid there and for a couple minutes trying to figure out what woke her up, then she felt it again. The jerking she felt was the ship being hit by something._

_Sitting up and looking around for her boots, once she had them on her feet she got up and ran out of the room._

_ " __Oh sorry Anakin, what is going on?" Achsah asked as the ship shook which of caused her to fall into Anakin's arms._

_ " __It is ok, am not sure, but I have a feeling that someone does not want us to be on the planet." Anakin said as the ship shook but this time there was an explosion._

_The explosion caused both Anakin and Achsah to fall to the floor as debris flew all around them._

_Anakin got up and bent down to help Achsah off the floor and began dusting himself off and to make sure his clothes was not singed by the sparks and flames. And Achsah did the same thing._

_Anakin and Achsah move to the lounge when there was another hit and this explosion caused the ship to jerk to an almost stop and then they felt it drop some._

_ " __Anakin take Achsah and you both get into the escape pod?" Obi-Wan said as he came out of the cockpit._

_ " __Yes Master, what is going on?" Anakin said as the ship was hit again._

_ " __We are being attacked by pirates, now hurry and we will see you down on the planet, now go!" Obi-Wan yelled out as he made his way back to the cockpit._

_ " __Damn, come on let's go!" Anakin said as he grabbed Achsah's hand and pulled her towards the hatch that goes down into the hull to where the escape pods were._

_ " __No I cannot leave my Master!" Achsah cried out as she tried to get away from Anakin._

_ " __You heard Obi-Wan, I need to get you to the escape pod, please Achsah come with me?" Anakin pulled the very upset girl to him and held her to him._

_Achsah looked up at Anakin and just nodded. Both Padawans hurried to the hull and climbed into one of the two escape pods._

_Once inside Anakin hit the detached switch and the pod fell from the ship, before he could hit the small engine button the pod shook._

_ " __We are hit, now what?" Achsah cried out as the pod began to fall towards the planet._

_ " __The only thing we can do now is try to make it to the planet that is below us." Anakin said as he did his best to steer the pod towards the planet._

_ " __Why are we falling, I thought this thing had engines?" Achsah said as there was an explosion coming from the back section of the pod._

_ " __Damn we just lost our engines, I may have a plan, but it will only work once we get into the atmosphere." Anakin said as they made their way down towards the planet._

_ " __So are you going to tell me your plan?" Achsah said as she buckled herself into the seat next to Anakin._

_ " __Well my plan is to us the landing thrusters to slow us down once we make our entrance of the atmosphere, so get ready, am about to turn us about." Anakin said as he started turning the pod in the landing position._

_ " __Ok that sounds good to me." Achsah said as she felt the pod began to shake as they enter the planet's atmosphere._

_Achsah looked out the window and saw a fireball streak across the sky and that is when she realized that fireball was what was left of their ship._

_ " __Damn the thrusters are gone, now we are going to have to use our Jedi powers." Anakin said as he realized they had no thrusters._

_Achsah closed her eyes and consecrated on the Force and both her and Anakin managed to slow the pod down and landed it with a bounce._

_ " __Man, now I have a headache." Achsah opened her eyes and then began rubbing her temples as to rub the small pain away._

_ " __I know what you mean, now we have to figure out where we are." Anakin said but as he moved to sit back some in his seat, that was when he felt the pod began to shift and move._

_ " __Um Anakin I do not think we are on. . . ?" was all Achsah could say before the pod began to tumble down the mountain side._

_Anakin came too and realized that they were laying down in a canyon. Moving his head to the right and looking over to Achsah and all he could see was that she was slump over towards the broken window._

_ " __Achsah! Oh my. . . Achsah wake up . . . come on please be alive!" Anakin cried out as he tried to get untangled from the tree limbs that had smashed through the window, and he also had to try and move the metal, glass and wires that was also wrapped around him, so that way he can check on the motionless Achsah._

_Once he was free he leaned over to Achsah and gently moved her back in her seat, and that was when he saw the huge gash just above her left eye but that was one half of her injuries._

_Anakin got out of his seat, but as he stood up he felt a sharp pain run up his left leg, looking down and that was when he notice that he had a long bloody gash in his leg._

_Anakin slowly moved to the back of the pod he found the first aid kit, he opened it up and took out some cleaning solution and cleaned the gash in his leg before taking the Bacta bandage and wrapping up his leg._

_When Anakin got back to Achsah he saw that she had come too and was trying to move out of her seat._

_ " __Anakin. . . help. . .Me?" Achsah moaned some and reached out to him._

_ " __Shh. . . Am here to help but you have to sit still while I will clean you up some." Anakin said putting his hand on Achsah's shoulder as to make her stop moving round._

_ " __My head hurts and so does the rest of my body." Achsah said._

_ " __I know let me take care of the gash on your head, then we need to get out of here, then I will see about the rest of your cuts, now let me turn this way." Anakin said as he began cleaning the gash before putting a salve of Bacta on it before wrapping her head._

_After bandaging her up Anakin helped Achsah to get her out of the pod just as a fire broke out._

_Achsah found a cut on her arm which she bandaged up, but it was also broken in three places._

_ " __Well there goes our shelter for the night, you think you and move?" Anakin looked at the pod as there was a small explosion._

_ " __Yeah there goes our shelter, um. . . yeah I can move so help me up and we can go." Achsah said as she stood up and grabbed one of the backpacks._

_The both thought it would be best if they followed the sun._

_Two hours later they found a cave and entered it and Anakin lead Achsah to a huge rock and told her to sit down while he looked around the small cave just to make sure that they were the only ones inside the cave. _

_Once Anakin found on other creatures inside the cave Anakin went to look for some wood, so he could start a fire. After Anakin had the fire going he sat down next to Achsah and began changing the Bacta bandage on Achsah's head before changing his own bandages._

_ " __This is all we have for dinner." Achsah opened up the packet and gave it to Anakin._

_ " __Great, well a lease it will keep our stomachs from growling." Anakin said as he took the packet and opened it up and began slurping the contents out of the packet._

_Off in a distance there was a howl of some kind of animal that only comes out at night to hunt for its food._

_ " __That creature is getting closer." Achsah said as she slightly moved closer to Anakin._

_ " __I will be ok, here lets sleep in this bag it its getting colder, and this way we can keep each other warm." Anakin said as he picked the sleep bag._

_Achsah climbed under the sleeping bag with Anakin. He put his arms around Achsah and pulled her close to him._

_ " __So Anakin have you ever thought what you would like for your birthday?" Achsah asked as she moved her head so she could look into his eyes._

_ " __Oh man I really haven't thought about my birthday, maybe a quiet dinner with someone that I have feelings for." Anakin said as he looked into Achsah's eyes and let her know thru the Force that it was her that he is talking about._

_ " __Really, I have better idea what if I could fix you dinner." Achsah said as she moved her hand across his chest._

_ " __I would really like that, but where can you do that at?" Anakin asked._

_ " __At my mother's place, I know for a fact that she will be on Naboo and will have the whole place to ourselves." Achsah said just before Anakin leaned his head down and kissed her._

_When Anakin pulled away he looked down at Achsah and was afraid that he frighten her, but instead what he saw mirrored his feelings._

_ " __Um. . . Anakin that was wonderful but I have something I want to give you, can you say an early present." Achsah said before she moved her head so that way she gently began kissing Anakin._

_The kisses only got hotter and more passionate and the next thing they both realized they had undressed each other._

_ " __Are you sure about this, you know you will be my first person." Anakin said as he held Achsah on his lap._

_ " __I know, and you too will be my first too, I know it will hurt at first but , I want you to know am ready to do this, Anakin Skywalker please make love to me." Achsah said as she pushed him back gently and sat down on him and they both lost their virginity to each other._

_And after two more times of making love to each other, they finally fell asleep in each other's arms._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_ " __Am so very proud of you, Master Benaiah told me what you and Anakin had done, while you guys were on your last mission, and you know what that scar looks pretty good it is a lot smaller when I last saw you." Bilhah said as she and Achsah sat at the kitchen table._

_" __Thanks mom am glad that it is slightly fading, it was a really bad gash. Yeah the mission was Anakin and Obi-Wan were to be on one side of the planet working with one tribe, while Benaiah and I were on the other side trying to work with the other tribe, each side was writing separate peace treaties, before coming together to come up with one treaty together. Obi-Wan and Benaiah are very proud that both Anakin and I, they were very surprise that we both did the whole treaty without their help too." Achsah said as she took a sip of her warm milk._

_" __He did say something about you two were going to help out one of the parties to write up their peace treaty, while Master Obi-Wan and Anakin was with the other group doing the same thing, before getting the two groups together and sitting down to write the one treaty." Bilhah said finishing her last bit of her warm milk._

_" __Yeah it was the people that Anakin and Obi-Wan were going to help out that found Anakin and I, and when Benaiah and did not show up at the other party the Chief showed up and that was he found out that it was only Anakin and I there, so both parties sent out a search party and that's when they found Benaiah and Obi-Wan three days later after the signing of the treaty." Achsah began to yawn._

_" __Well am glad that everything worked out for the best, well you had a long day so why don't you head off to bed." Bilhah smiled at her daughter as she saw her yawn again for the fourth time._

_" __Ok, good night mom, and love you." Achsah got up from the table and went over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen and heading off to her quarters._

_Bilhah got up from the table and picked up both cups and went over to the washer and put the cups into it._

_ " __Now who could be calling at this hour." Bilhah said to herself as her com-link went off._

_ " __I will be there in five parsec." The male voice said._

_ " __But my lord it is not a good time." Bilhah started to say._

_ " __Do you want to lose your job and your high position that you have as my favorite." The male said._

_ " __No my lord, I love my place and I want to keep it." Bilhah said knowing that she did not have any choice._

_ " __Good now go make yourself ready for me." The male voice said._

_ " __Yes my lord." Was all Bilhah could say before the com-link went silent._

_Leaving the kitchen she headed to her room and made things ready for her lover and Master._

_Three hours later something jarred Achsah out of her sleep, and as she laid there trying to go back to sleep she heard a voice. Sitting up in her bed she sat there and tried to make out who it was, then she realized that one of the voices was her mother's, but she could not really hear who her mother was talking to._

_Achsah got out of bed and went to the wall that was across the room. Leaning her head against the wall to see if she could hear anything but all she could hear was mumbling._

_Moving away from the wall with a slight huff Achsah looked around the room to find something that she could use to make the voices clear._

_Then she tried to remember one of the things that would make sounds clearer._

_ " __Now what did Anakin tell me that was good for hearing things." Achsah looked around the room one more time._

_And then her eyes landed on it and empty water glass sitting on her night stand._

_ " __Bingo, now I wonder if this will really work." Achsah said again to herself._

_Going over to the nightstand and picking up the glass and headed back over to the wall Achsah put it up against it, and sure enough she could hear things a lot better, and then she heard that voice again, and it was coming from her mother's bedroom._

_It is three days later after she heard that voice again, and today Achsah was heading to the Governor's office and she walked into the waiting room of the office, and she saw that the door to the main office was slightly ajar and that was when she heard the two men talking, one of the voices was the Governor's but the other voice was the same voice that she heard back at the Temple and also three days ago from her mother's bedroom._

_The door opened wider and both men came out of the main office and that is when she came face to face with that voice that had been haunting her. . . it was none other the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_ " __This is Padawan Achsah, I would like to speak to Grand Master Yoda please." Achsah said to the person working in the communication tower._

_ " __Am sorry but Master Yoda, is in deep Meditation and said only to be bother if it is an emergency." The communication officer said._

_ " __Please let him know that I need to tell him something very important and he will know what am talking about." Achsah hope that Yoda will talk to her._

_ " __Ok, I will see if he will talk to you but don't keep your hopes up that he would pick up." The officer said._

_Before she could say anything there was a click and then some kind music began to play in the back ground._

_ " __Please Master Yoda pick up." Achsah said to herself as she waited for someone to pick up._

_ " __Good afternoon, young Padawan, news you have for me yes." Yoda said as he answered his com-link._

_ " __Good afternoon Master, sorry to be bothering you during your meditation, but I thought you would like to know that I have learned who that voice that I have been hearing, and who it belongs too." Achsah said as she looked around the hallway to make sure that no one was around in the hallways of the City Hall._

_ " __Bothering you are not, mostly if it involves the voice you have been hearing, and good it is that you have found this person I am." Yoda said as he moved to his hover chair and sat down._

_ " __Well you did tell me to come to you if I heard it again, well three days ago I heard the voice again and then again about two minutes ago. Well three nights ago I was awaken from a deep sleep and I thought I heard this voice coming from the room next to my room, so I got up went over to the wall and put my ear to the wall and heard mumbles so I went over to my nightstand and picked up a glass and put it against the wall, and that's when I heard that voice again." Achsah said as she looked around the column when she heard a door close and saw the Chancellor walking down the hallway._

_ " __Really and what made you think of using a glass, young one." Yoda said with a little laugh._

_ " __Um, well would you believe me if I said Anakin told me about using a glass to make things clearer when you want to hear things." Achsah said._

_ " __Ah yes that sounds like something he would do, so do you know the person you were telling me." Yoda chuckled when he thought of the trick that Anakin would do with those glasses._

_ " __Oh right well like I said I had heard that voice three nights ago and then while I was waiting for the Governor to see me in his office that was when I heard the voice, and it was coming from the main office, the door open up and both the Governor and the owner of that scary voice came into the waiting room, and the person is none other than the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Achsah said as she watches Palpatine get onto the turbo-lift._

_ " __The Chancellor you say, that is not good, may explain the darkness around him when I see him." Yoda said as he began to think about the times he has to meet up with him._

_ " __Yes Master, I believe he is not what we believe him to be, and I too feel a lot of darkness around him." Achsah said as she heard another door open and saw an aide come out of an office and head down the hallway to the turbo-lifts._

_ " __Yes, he is not what he says he is, hiding a very dark secret he is." Yoda sat back in his chair and closed his eyes so he could look into the Force._

_ " __Yes Master I feel that too." Was all Achsah said as the Governor came out of his office._

_ " __Go now I must, Meditate on this news you gave me I must." Yoda said._

_ " __I understand Master, I will contact you again if I learn anything new." Achsah said._

_ " __Good plan young one, and stay on alter, and May The Force Be With You Achsah." Master Yoda said. _

_ " __Thank you Master, and I will and May The Force Be With You too Master Yoda." Achsah said just as the Jedi Master disconnected the communication._

_Achsah put the com-link into her pocket and left her hiding place behind column._

_Walking down the hallway to the turbo-lift, she hit the call button and waited for the lift to come up to the floor that she was on._

_The bell dinged as the lift stopped on the floor that she was on._

_The doors opened up and a Senator and an Aide walked off the lift and headed down the hallway to the Senator's office._

_Achsah stepped onto the lift and pushed the button of the floor that she needed._

_Once the lift stopped in the hanger bay the doors opened up and Achsah stepped off the lift, and as she walked across the hanger bay her com-link began to buzz._

_ " __Achsah here." She answered the com-link._

_ " __Hey what are you doing?" Anakin asked as he landed his ship._

_ " __Well am about to head to the Palace why?" Achsah said getting into the waiting speeder._

_ " __Well I was hoping you could join me for lunch." He began shutting down the ship._

_ " __Um. . . what are you doing here?" Achsah asked._

_ " __I got some time off and Obi-Wan said I could come here to relax some." Anakin said walking into the lounge of the ship._

_ " __I see will, am at the City Hall and am heading where you are so just stay where you are." Achsah said as the driver left the hanger bay and headed straight for the Palace._

_ " __Ok I will be waiting on My ship then." Anakin said sitting down on the couch and picking up his data pad that was laying on the table in front of him._

_Achsah said ok and then disconnected the communication with Anakin._

_Ten minutes later the driver pulled up into the hanger bay and next to the ship._

_Before Achsah could get out of the speeder, she saw Anakin coming down the ramp of the ship and heading towards the speeder._

_ " __Hey how are you doing?" Achsah as she opened the door so Anakin could get into the speeder._

_ " __I take it you have learned something?" Anakin said after giving her a quick kiss._

_ " __Yew you know that voice that I have heard, well I know who it is, and the person is the Chancellor." Achsah said as the driver took them to one of the small cafes for lunch._

_ " __Oh my, have you contacted any of the Masters?" Anakin asked as they came up to a small building._

_ " __Yes I just contacted Master Yoda, and told him, great I love this place." Achsah said as Anakin helped her out of the speeder._

_ " __That is great that he should know." Anakin said holding the door open for her._

_They walked into the small café and found a table and sat down._

_While they had lunch they made plans to hang out some while on Naboo and he told her that he was also there to take her back to the Temple._

_ " __Well I had a great time and I'll see you tomorrow." Achsah said as the speeder pulled up to her mother's new apartment._

_ " __I had a great time too, and yeah I will see you tomorrow." Anakin said as he leaned over to Achsah and kissed her._

_Achsah got out of the speeder and made her way to the apartment._

_She walked into the living room when she heard a strange sound coming from down the hallway._

_Going down the hallway and she noticed her mother's door was a jarred and going up to the door she looked into the room thru the small crack._

_She looked over to the bed and she got a very huge shock._

_Bilhah was fully naked and she was moving up and down on the person that she was straddling, and the man that was laying under her mother raised his head and that was when she saw that man her mother was having sex with was the Chancellor._

_Achsah ran to her room but on the way there, she knocked over the lamp, causing the lamp to make a loud crash on the floor._

_When she got into her room and shut the door behind her, she went to her bed and laid down face first and began to cry, but the only thing she could do now was wait for her mother to come to her and tell her why was she with the Chancellor._

_Twenty minutes later Bilhah came to her daughter's room._

_ " __Hey can I come in?" Bilhah asked as she stood in the doorway._

_ " __How could you mother, that man is very evil, and why are you even with him?" Achsah rolled over and sat up._

_ " __I know sweetie that he is a very evil man, but I don't have a choice, and this is the only time I can be with your father." Bilhah said._

_ " __WHAT! Palpatine is my. . . ." was all Achsah said._

_ " __Yes, he is your father." Bilhah said as tears rolled down her face._

_The only thing Achsah could just stare at her mother in total shock. _

_Because she just learned that her father was the Chancellor Palpatine._


End file.
